


experiments

by regionalatblessed (exploitsofreality)



Series: joshler shit [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Completely unedited, Daddy Kink, Forgive Me, M/M, experienced! josh, forgot about that - Freeform, inexperienced! ty, just a mess altogether, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploitsofreality/pseuds/regionalatblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm either deleting this or editing it soon !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	experiments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> for tyler lov u

inexperienced Tyler and experienced Josh. Tyler being so curious about everything, treating sex almost like a science experiment, fingering Josh slowly and pressing against all the best places inside him, looking up at him with wide eyes and asking, "What happens if I do this?" before he does it anyway, always the researcher. and he takes in every single one of Josh's responding moans, humming happily every time that Josh tells him he's done something right. he trails his hands down his torso, looking up at him every few seconds to see what Josh's reaction would be: when he presses his nails into his hip, when he brushes a thumb over his nipple, when he slaps his stomach hard enough to make Josh let out a whimper. and Josh is ever the willing participant, happy to let Tyler try whatever he wants on him, taking it all in like waves over him, letting himself sink and fall. Into sheets, but it felt like warm ocean more than anything. Sweat beading on his skin like water droplets, the taste of dry salt in the back of his throat as he groans, coming for the third time under Tyler's hands. and only his hands. Tyler can keep him going for hours before he even leans down to capture his lips, before he slowly presses inside of him, gasping softly and stroking curious hands all over him. curious. always wondering. "Josh, do you like it when I fuck you harder? or do you like it slow and sweet? do you like this angle? do you want me to be rougher?" and even when Josh can do nothing more than moan and nod, he reassures him, tells him with his eyes and with his voice and with his hips rolling into his thrusts. and when Tyler's finally done playing, finally done experimenting, he wraps his elegant fingers around his cock and strokes him, eyes open wide in silent wonder as he watches Josh come for the 6th time that night. and Josh is too tired to do much but that, hips jerking weakly into his hand as he lets out a broken little whine. and sometimes, sometimes Tyler will just keep going, past Josh's breaking point, wanting to see how far he could bend him until he was crying underneath him. and it wasn't out of some malicious intent, it was out of pure curiosity, pure wonder, just trying to take in as much of Josh as possible, to see what he would do, how he would react, making little charts filled with data in his head and he licks the come from the tip of his cock, watching Josh look down at him with hazy, unfocused eyes and mewl softly. and Tyler would continue with the experiments, running teeth and tongue over every inch of his cock to see what made him whine, what made him nearly come again. and if we did in fact make Josh come again, nothing came out except for a raspy breath from Josh's lips, unable to muster enough strength to even moan. and Tyler will slowly lick the come off of his body until Josh is ready to curl into his arms, ready to be carried to the bathroom. and of course, Josh nearly falls asleep on the toilet seat as Tyler fills the tub. lets himself be picked up again and placed in the warm water, waiting patiently with hooded eyes until Tyler returns with a glass of water and a granola bar, climbing into the bathtub and straddling his thighs as he slowly feeds him, making him finish before grabbing the soap and cleaning him. Josh is too exhausted to do much, just laying back against the cool tile while Tyler does the work for him, cleaning him and massaging slow circles into the aching parts of his body. and he lets himself be carried back to bed, lets himself be set down on the bed and immediately passes out, still naked and dripping wet. and Tyler will take his time getting dressed, curling up next to him and pulling the blankets up over them. still curious, still curious he strokes a hand over his arm, down his side, down to lightly grip at his soft cock, holding his breath just to hear the barely-there moans that escape Josh's mouth. and when he's finally satisfied, finally completed his research in his mind, he settles down, face pressed against Josh's back as he taps out patterns on his arm, humming as he falls asleep, finally satisfied.

and even on nights where it's Josh fucking him, he's still always in control, still always testing him and poking and prodding and learning everything there is to know about the way Josh groans when he tightens around him and the way his back arches when he scrapes his nails down it. "Hey, Josh, do you like it when I call you daddy? Do you prefer sir?" and he takes Josh's moan as permission to keep pressing and pressing, keep testing until Josh is coming inside him long before he does. until Josh is desperately fucking into him in search of nothing but his own orgasm, Tyler still murmuring, "Mmm, daddy, I think you hit my prostate, that's what it's called, right? Feels so good, do you like it when I dig my nails in?" he never shuts up, never stops asking questions, and usually all Josh can muster is an annoyed response of, "Yes, baby boy, I like it when you call me daddy." and Tyler will just smirk and roll his hips as he asks, "Why? Why do you like that?" even though he knows Josh won't be able to answer, knows that he'll just moan and drop his head, speeding up his thrusts. "Just 'cause, baby, I don't have a reason." and Tyler will open his mouth to ask more but Josh will slam directly into his prostate and for brief moments the charts will fall out of his mouth in the form of melodic moans, head falling back and eyes slipping shut. and when he is finally rendered speechless, Josh knows it's his turn to experiment, his turn to draw whimpers and whines out of Tyler as he writhes under his hands. Josh will stroke him with a practiced ease, pinching and touching and hitting all the right places on his body until he's a sobbing mess. and once he's done, Josh will pull out and move down, lapping at his hole and licking the come out of him. and all Tyler will be able to do is moan and rock his hips lazily, mumbling, "Fuck, where'd you learn that? Gotta teach me, please." still curious even on the edge of orgasm, still curious even as he comes, brain still turning and spinning and whirring. and of course, Josh knows, he knows that Tyler's brain won't shut up even during sex, knows that the only way to get it to stop is to fuck it out of him, gripping onto his hips hard enough to bruise as he slams into him relentlessly. and he waits, watches as he fucks him until he sees the shift in Tyler's eyes, sees how his gaze goes hazy all of a sudden and how he starts to whimper, "Daddy, please, need more, love your cock." and Josh will smirk, pleased with himself as he fucks him harder, hands coming down to slap his stomach and thighs, keeping his mind empty except for the occasional spike of pleasure-pain. and he knows that Tyler is absolutely gone when he starts to babble, head rolling back and a stream of "D-daddy, m, daaaaadyy," falling from his lips. And he'll state up at Josh with wide eyes, different this time. obedient rather than curious and soft with pleasure rather than sharp with torture. and Josh'll smile sweetly and coo, "So good for me, baby," as he grips his cock, breaking into a smug grin when comes immediately. and then it's his turn to lick Tyler clean and curl Tyler into his arms, pressing him against the shower wall as he washes his hair, knowing that he would slump down if he wasn't holding him. and he'll slowly rinse him and kiss down his spine before wrapping him in towels and helping him shuffle over to the bed, arranging his thighs into a comfortable position when Tyler can't do it for himself, bringing him close to his chest as Tyler breathes softly, already falling into unconsciousness. and he'll kiss his forehead and murmur, "I guess I'm curious too," before falling asleep himself, their bodies tangled together as they sleep, the perfect experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me I am #sinning


End file.
